Happy Holidays
by Write-To-You
Summary: A place for all my Super-Flarrow-Legends (or Flarrow-Legends-Super, or Legends-Super-Flarrow, or whatever you want to call it) holiday fanfictions (really original title, I know). Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, New Years, whatever: It's all here. CHAPTER 3: Season 5 Team Flash has Thanksgiving Lunch together... with some minor complications.
1. A Flarrow New Years

**Author's Note: Realized that I hadn't done any of these... so I had to get it done tonight! I've been craving some crossover writing, because I've been watching scenes from a crossover show, and it's just making me so happy. So here we go.**

New Years Eve. Caitlin leaned back against the couch cushions in Barry's house, and watched all of his guests buzzing around, drinking champagne and talking. It was an hour until midnight, but Caitlin wasn't sure if she was going to make it that long. Already the alcoholic drink was making her feel warm and sleepy.

Felicity plopped down on the couch next to Caitlin. "Hey, Caitlin." She gave her friend a little smile. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Caitlin pushed herself a little straighter. "This year's just gone by really fast, and there are a few things I with I'd done."

"I know what you mean." Felicity's eyes found one of the best looking men in the room, Oliver Queen. She sighed, then repeated. "I know what you mean."

Caitlin gave her a side glance. "Felicity, I don't know exactly what has been happening with you and Oliver lately, but I know this: He loves you, and you love him right back. What more could you need in your relationship with someone?"

The tech wiz didn't answer, but her eyes seemed like they weren't actually seeing the room she was in anymore. Caitlin took another sip of her drink, and stayed quiet with her.

After awhile, Felicity looked over to Caitlin. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Barry." Felicity nodded over to the corner, where Barry was goofing off with Cisco.

A flicker of a smile crossed her face, even though Caitlin didn't actually seem conscious of doing it. She followed Felicity's gaze over to Barry, and then her head lolled back into the couch. Felicity was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Hey.. what's going on?"

"I don't _know_ , Felicity." Caitlin whispered. "I don't even know when I fell for him. I started thinking about him a lot, and I don't know, I just _realized_ it one day. I realized that I was in love with him. And now I don't know what to do with that."

"You tell him." Felicity stated simply, rubbing the young doctor's shoulder. "When it all comes down to it, you're either going to have your heart broken or you'll get your dream. If you don't tell him, it's a 100% chance of heart break." She paused, and her eyes fell on Oliver. "I'm such a hypocrite, aren't I?"

Caitlin laughed quietly. "No. You did. You told him how you felt."

"And then I turned around and crushed it all to dust after _one_ mistake on his part." Felicity argued, tears filling her own eyes. "How can I expect him to take me back after that?"

"What is _wrong_ with us?" Caitlin asked desperately. "Here we are, two pretty, smart, talented woman, and we're both completely stuck on two amazing guys. We're just getting in our own way for having everything we want."

"Well..." Felicity smirked. "It _is_ New Years. You know, clean slate and all that."

Caitlin smiled. "Well..." The smile turned to a smirk. "There is still some mistletoe hanging."

Felicity laughed. "Let's make a deal. I'm going to call you in 2 months. If you are not dating Barry by that time, or at least have told him how you feel, then, well, I have no idea what I'm going to do. And if I haven't at least _talked_ with Oliver, then you have perfect right to never speak to me again."

"Not going to happen." Caitlin assured her. "But it sounds like a deal."

They clinked glasses, and both fell quiet, watching the two men they loved.

 **Author's Note: Well, that was fun. Sorry if there were typos; I was watching the New Years Eve show thingy as I was writing this, so only half my brain was on it :P**


	2. A Flarrow New Years pt 2

**Author's Note: So, people have asked for a sequel. People including my sister. I can't let you guys down!**

 **Just to let you know, this is a series of text messages between Caitlin and Felicity. I'm hoping that it's clear :)**

 _Hey Felicity._

 _Caitlin! How's life?_

 _Pretty good actually_

 _Wait... what day is it?_

 _Computer tech wiz Felicity Smoak doesn't know what time it is XP_

 _U use emojis?_

 _Why is everyone surprised that I use emojis?! I am a person_

 _LOL XD_

 _It's March 1st, by the way_

 _BTW_

 _Huh?_

 _Say BTW instead of by the way. It's faster_

 _Whatever_

 _WAIT! March 1... that's TTB deadline!_

 _TTB...?_

 _Talk To Barry!_

 _Gotcha_

 _So..._

 _So?_

 _DID YOU TELL HIM?!_

 _Yup :)_

 _Seriously?_

 _Yup :)_

 _OMG! What did he say?! OMG OMG OMG!_

 _Calm down. It was fine_

 _Does he reciprocate?!_

 _You're getting really worked up here_

 _TELL ME CAITLIN SNOW OR I SWEAR THAT I WILL FLY TO CENTRAL!_

 _XD_

 _Grrrrrrrrrrr... I'll send Oliver to threaten you with an arrow_

 _Speaking... did you and Oliver talk?_

 _I asked first!_

 _Fine. He kissed me :) :) :)_

 _:O OMG!_

 _Calm down, Felicity!_

 _NO. This is HUGE_

 _I know, right? :D_

 _IKR_

 _What?_

 _IKR. I know right. It's faster_

 _I don't caaaaaaare..._

 _LOL_

 _Ok, you and Oliver. Details!_

 _We talked_

 _That's not details, girl_

 _U don't have to use commas when ur texting Cait_

 _Answer the question, or I will get B to speed me over faster then you can run away XD_

 _So he can hold you in his arms... 3_

 _You shush :D Seriously, what happened with O?_

 _I told him I was srry. He told me he still loved me. We're gonna figure something out :)_

 _Are you happy?_

 _So happy :)_

 _Good_

 _R U?_

 _Yeah, I'm really happy. Happier then I have been in a long time_

 _Hood_

 _Good*, srry XD_

 _Hood made sense, too :P_

 _Lol_

 _Ok, gtg get ready for date night!_

 _OMG! With Barry?_

 _No duh, genius :P_

 _Ha! TTYL_

 _Bye, Felicity_

 **Author's Note: That was fun :) I hope it wasn't too confusing.**


	3. A Super-Shipping Valentines Day

**Author's Note: Happy Valentines Day, guys! I love you all very much :)**

 **In this story, these are the ships that will be included. (and, yes, they aren't all cannon, and** ** _yes_** **they can take place over contradicting seasons, but WHO CARES?!)**

 **~ Caitlin/Barry (because it still is Snowbarry Week. Otherwise, I would have done Caitlin/Julian)**

 **~ Iris/Eddie**

 **~ Felicity/Oliver**

 **~ Cisco/Laurel**

 **~ Sara/Leonard**

 **~ Kendra/Ray**

 **~ Kara/Mon-El**

 **~ Alex/Maggie**

 **~ Roy/Thea**

 **~ Evelyn/Rory**

 **~ Jesse/Wally**

 **~ Joe/Cecile**

 **~ Diggle/Lyla**

 **~ Stein/Clarissa**

The West's house simply wasn't big enough. It got crowded with just the new and improved Team Flash. Add Team Arrow, the Legends, and (all the way from Earth 38!) Team Supergirl to the mix, and there was barely any breathing room.

So Sara, taking charge (like always), ordered everyone to get their butts onto the Waverider, where her team knew where to find some very good, very strong alcohol. Rip was not pleased, but, matched with the glares of the 4+ Vigilantes in the room, and the groans of his team, relented in record time.

"Come _on,_ Rip!" Was one plea. "It's Valentines Day! Show some love."

"Love." Mick grunted. "I don't do love."

Mon-El, for his part, skipped onto the Time-Ship, holding tight to Kara's hand and looking like a three year old (something Mick also pointed out). "Hey, Kara, it's like that-"

"I know, right?" Kara beamed at him. "From-"

"Yeah! Oh man, that planet was _cool_."

"Space nerds." Winn whispered to Thea. She snickered, until her boyfriend, Roy, had nearly the same reaction, minus the un-discovered planet references, of course.

Felicity and Cisco were old pros at this, and the linguistic distortion, and just the horrors of time travel in general. Still, they were both eager to get back on the Waverider, and evade Oliver's raised eyebrow as they ran around geeking out with Ray and Jesse (before Wally got jealous and stole his recently returned girlfriend back from the pull of scientific discovery).

Cecile probably took it the hardest. She had just recently found out that her boyfriend's two sons were both speedsters, and that they knew just about every superhero in (and out) of the world. Joe managed to coax her onto the ship, but she stayed in the main room, ignoring every sign of the future, until they all left.

Laurel and Kendra, left by their respective boyfriends while one of them gave a grand tour of the ship, hung out with Alex and Maggie in the hallway, all 4 of them nursing glasses of 1670 wine. Alex, because it was tradition, got a little bit tipsy, but she and Maggie disappeared to some hidden corner before the DEO Agent could make to much of a fool out of herself.

Iris, Eddie, Caitlin and Barry were all a little in shock, but they had dealt with time travel before (though it had never been this glamorous), so they quickly got used to the future look of the ship, and fell into conversation with Evelyn and Rory, the newest couple on the ship.

Nobody there actually knew when Evelyn and Rory became a thing (except Curtis, but nobody asked him), but they were found one day in the Arrow Cave kissing, and had been nearly inseparable ever since.

Professor Stein disappeared into the hidden reaches of the ship about 3 seconds after everyone came on. Jax said he was missing Clarissa and didn't want to talk about it.

Then Sara got a devious look in her eyes, and told everyone over the com to "Strap in". There weren't nearly enough seats in the Waverider for all the superhero teams, so Kendra and Ray directed everyone to the emergency handles on the ship.

After the space jump, Felicity threw up (again), so Oliver spent the next 10 minutes glaring protective daggers at Sara for making her suffer. Leonard sent protective glare-daggers right back at him, until Sara threatened both of them with real daggers to just shut up and have fun.

The Waverider had set down in Central City 2017, (so it wasn't a time jump, but most of an actual ship ride) and Jax ran out, before returning with none other then Clarissa Stein. The smile on Martin's face was the best thing that had happened all day (and Felicity swore that it was totally worth her upset stomach, but could someone please find her a toothbrush?).

Kara and Mon-El really _really_ wanted to go into space. They both pleaded and used their puppy dog eyes on Rip, but to no avail. Rip might as well have been immune to puppy dog eyes, with the team he had.

Kendra escaped about 20 minutes into the party, and after a little bit, there were delicious smells of cookies wafting out of the kitchen. Caitlin and Jesse went to investigate, returning only moments later to drag Iris and Laurel off with them, without telling anyone what was going on. Winn got chosen to check things out, but he disappeared into the abyss of the kitchen as well.

After that, Leonard broke out the music, and, much to Rip's continued consternation, Barry and Wally cleared out his study with their super speed, making room for a dance floor. Mick wanted to be the DJ, partially because he had no one to dance with, but nobody let him, because that would mean heavy metal and rap _all night long_ (nobody let Sara DJ, either, because they would run into the same problem).

Kara, out of the kindness of her heart, left Mon-El for a little bit to ask Mick if he wanted to dance. He looked at her blankly for 30 seconds, before turning and walking away, without answering her question. Kara's face was so adorably confused that Mon-El just _had_ to kiss her (or so he explained to James).

Stein and his wife danced once, but Clarissa wasn't used to all the people and noise, and she really had missed her husband, so they escaped to the main room to talk to Joe and Cecile. All of them felt a tad bit out of place as the only older people there.

Oliver and Leonard got into a (not so) friendly argument that resulted in arrows and a cold gun being drawn, but everyone, being so used to the random violence in their teams, completely ignored them. Sara defused her boyfriend and ex's anger by telling Oliver that he could totally kick Leonard butt, and then telling Snart that he was a much better boyfriend.

Diggle fell into conversation with Kara about her life as an alien superhero. He left quickly to drag James into a quieter corner so they could talk about the responsibilities and dangers of being a vigilante. Oliver tried to go over to join the conversation, but it was his turn to be dragged to some empty spot by completely-recovered and very chipper Felicity.

By the time Lyla could get Diggle back, James was looking terrified, and Kara was making a mental note that she should call the large man up every time she wanted to stop James from going on a mission.

When Kendra and her crew came out of the kitchen holding their hand decorated cookies (Winn had flour all over his face, and all of the girls were now completely smitten with how adorably nerdy he was), everyone abandoned the dance floor and the cookies were devoured, with many "Compliments to the chef!" shouted out through mouthfuls of crumbs.

Back to the dance floor, though people were now beginning to disperse with significant others, leaving the single men (who all noticed that there didn't happen to be any single woman there) standing aimlessly in the study with their alcohol. Winn, Curtis, Rene, James, Jax and Mick leaned on chairs and glumly chatted with each other about their failed attempts at love lives. Mick didn't have much to offer, except to say that he didn't see how Haircut got all the girls when he couldn't even find 1 in space in time. (Jax had to explain to James and Winn that Haircut was Mick's name for Ray)

Over in the room usually used for training, Barry was getting introduced to Mon-El, and was a little confused as to why Kara wasn't with James for Valentines Day. "I thought that you guys... you know... I mean, it just seemed like you really liked him when I talked to you last."

Caitlin nudged Barry in the side. "Interest can change, Barry. I think Mon-El seems liked a really nice guy."

Mon-El grinned at that. "Hey, I like your girlfriend, Barry."

Before long, Oliver and Felicity (both looking significantly rumpled and pleased with themselves) joined the group, and conversation turned to superhero-ing. Oliver had more then enough tips to share with Kara about how to go about being a superhero, until Mon-El gave him a look that made it very clear that he would bash his head in if he didn't shut up.

"You're really not making friends tonight, are you, honey?" Felicity murmured to her fiancé, and he frowned, trying to protest over the other's laughter.

In anther spot on the Waverider, Evelyn and Rory were getting to know Cisco more. Being Laurel's boyfriend, he had come to the Arrow Cave a few times (though not nearly enough for Laurel), but the Flash usually got him there, and it normally ended in him losing his shirt to a friction flame and Laurel having to drag him off to get something to wear. Evelyn thought it was hilarious, but Rory didn't feel like it was a good enough interaction with one of their team mates +1.

Somewhere a little farther into the bowels of the ship, Jesse, Wally, Roy and Thea were invited to a game of cards with Leonard and Sara. They quickly learned that the time-travelers were _very_ practiced at poker, and both of the younger couples vowed that they were never going to play with them again. Jesse then made them all promise that they wouldn't tell her dad, because he, apparently, didn't think poker was good for her. Or betting. Or losing.

Alex and Maggie finally reemerged and were met by Kendra and Ray. Introductions were made, that ended with Ray dragging Alex off to look at his suit, and Maggie and Kendra following at a slower pace, talking about their partners. The topic switched to how Kendra was a immortal demigoddess after that, but Maggie wasn't that fazed, having dealt with stuff just as (or maybe nearly) as weird.

Soon, Ray was regaling them with exceedingly dull tales of the trial-and-error process of making his suit. Kendra, thankfully, cut him off before he could get into too many details, and instead started a conversation about their travels through time. Both girls thanked her later, but she only laughed, and said that you got used to Ray eventually.

Diggle introduced Lyla to Iris and Eddie, which led to them all talking about how it was to be a sidekick. Iris confessed that sometimes she wished that _she_ was the one going out and stopping crime, because she honestly thought she would be a little bit less rash then her two brothers. Eddie raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Lyla, mouthing, "No way. She'd be worse." Iris was confused when Lyla fought to keep from laughing aloud, but Diggle expertly steered the topic away from replaced superheroes.

Honestly, he knew how she felt, but no amount of be better fit for the job was going to make him wish Oliver's situation of himself. He was perfectly fine being the "Black Driver", as he had called himself a few years ago.

Winn wandered away from the depressing group of single males in Rip's study, instead choosing to hang around with Thea and Roy as they exited the card game. It annoyed the couple a little bit (though Roy actually found that he got along with Winn fairly well), because they had wanted to do some sneaking off of their own. Winn, typically, didn't really take a hint, and followed them to the central room, where Joe introduced him to Cecile.

Joe, for one, noticed Roy and Thea's eagerness to escape, and steered Winn away from them, latching him on to a conversation that soon escalated into back and forth gibberish with Stein. Hearing something he could actually relate to, Curtis came bounding over as well, and left Clarissa shaking her head in amusement as Cecile tried desperately to follow what they were talking about. Joe didn't even try.

Rene spent the next 10 minutes looking around the ship in awe, talking to Gideon, and trying to get her to reveal something about the future (it didn't work). "C'mon, Gideon! Can you at least tell me if I have a girlfriend by next year?"

"No, Mr. Remerez. Knowing when you meet your girlfriend before you meet her would create an aberration of large proportions."

"Well, at least I know it's a her." Rene sighed.

Mick, listening from the corridor, snorted so loudly that Sara heard him all the way in her and Leonard's room.

As the night went on, Alex got more tipsy, Mon-El and Kara joined Mick in a drinking competition (without telling him that they couldn't get drunk, a woe which they lamented with Barry a few minutes later), which left the the bigger man passed out on the table for the next half hour.

Stein walked Clarissa home, leaving a message with Ray to tell Rip that he would be gone for the evening, but to pick him up at 10 then next morning so they could continue hunting Savage. The group from Earth 38 had to get back, too (Kara had work the next morning, and Mon-El had a shift in an hour), so they dragged Cisco away from Laurel and he opened a breach to send them home. Barry gave everyone hugs (even James, though the latter was a little uncomfortable with it), and promised to try and visit more often. They disappeared in a flash of blue-grey light.

Things died down after that. Caitlin and Barry were the only ones still dancing, and, out of the kindness of his heart, Jax changed the song to a slow one for them. Everyone was used to their sappy romance, matched only by Eddie and Iris', so the pair was mostly ignored.

Laurel dared Sara to challenge the boys to a drinking competition, so she selected Oliver and Leonard, and Mick broke out a fresh bottle of tequila. The people in the room split into two sides- Laurel, Thea, Evelyn, Jesse, Lyla, Caitlin and Kendra all going for Sara, and Mick, Barry, Rory, Jax, Wally, Ray and Diggle rooting for the men.

Oliver and Leonard were both completely tipsy by the time it was over, which left Sara as the slightly-less tipsy champion. All the females cheered. The men dutifully handed over what was left in their wallets.

After that, Rip _finally_ emerged from wherever he had been hiding, and forced everyone home. Cisco begged fruitlessly for a quick trip to the past, or the future, or pretty much anywhere, but Rip was stoic. He instructed everyone to strap themselves in, and put Gideon on autopilot.

Team Flash said a sorrowful goodbye to Team Arrow and Legends, and it wasn't long before Oliver, Felicity, Rory, Rene, Evelyn, Thea and Roy were getting off the ship as well. That just left the Legends to clean up (which they didn't), and head off to bed.

As Felicity said later to Oliver, "Best. Valentines Day. Ever."

 **Author's Note: Between snowfalls and minecraft and shoveling and distractions and raisins, this finally got done.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! This was a crazy story to write!**


	4. Team Flash and The Turkey

**Author's Note: Okay, originally I was going to do this with Chocolate X My Mouth's amazing headcannon of the Caitlin/Barry/Nora family (GO CHECK OUT HIS PAGE TO MAKE YOUR HEART MELT BECAUSE NORA WEEK 2018 HAS BEEN MY FAVORITE FANFICTION WEEK ALL YEAR), but then I decided to do some cannon Team Flash.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Nora, could you grab the plates, please?" Iris asked. "At-"

Nora flashed in and eight plates appeared on their mats, rapid fire. The last one she over-placed and it flew across the room, shattering on the opposite wall.

"Normal speed," Iris finished, sighing.

"Sorry!" Nora squeaked, running over. "I'll just clean that up-"

"Nora, you're barefoot," Iris cautioned. "I'll take care of it."

"But _mom_ , I have super-healing," Nora groaned.

"And I don't feel like getting blood on my carpet!" Iris exclaimed, going for a dust pan.

Barry took that moment to phase through the door, finding that was easier than shifting all of his many grocery bags so that he could open in the normal way. "I'm back!" he called unnecessarily, heading the kitchen. "I got the green beans and the rolls and the gravy and the stuffing. Sherloque is bringing the turkey, Joe's bringing Grandma Ester's spiked cranberry sauce- with a non-alcoholic version for Nora, don't worry Iris- and Caitlin made mashed potatoes and a couple of breads. There's also some champagne and wine in here, and a soda for you, Nora."

He winced and glanced down at the bag. "Hm. Maybe phasing wasn't a good idea."

Nora's eyes lit up. "Schway!" she cried. "Let's open it up and see if it explodes!"

"Over the sink, please," Iris called.

" _Okay_ , mom," Nora groaned, running for the soda.

It didn't, unfortunately, explode, but fizzed all over a giggling Nora's hands. She was left rather sticky and missing about a third of her soda.

Caitlin arrived first, early as usual. Barry met her at the door with a hug and took her coat while Iris collected her food and started setting up the table. "Is there anything I can help with?" Caitlin asked, giving Nora a hug, too. "Happy Thanksgiving, honey."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Aunty Cait!" Nora beamed. "I was just going to heat up the green beans." She leaned in and whispered. "If mom does they're probably turn out burned."

"You can't burn green beans," Iris huffed.

"You could," Nora muttered, looking over the package and dumping the green beans into a pot of water.

Sherloque arrive next, carrying a large clear plastic bag in an uncooked turkey in it. Iris gave him a disbelieving look. "You didn't... you didn't cook the turkey?"

"I was not asked to cook a turkey," Sherloque said primly, setting the bloody bird down on the kitchen table island.

Nora cringed in disgust. "This is why I'm vegetarian," she muttered, looking away from the meat.

Barry resisted the urge to facepalm. "Uh..." he started, searching for a solution. "I guess that we'll just have to have the turkey for dinner?"

Sherloque frowned. "I brought the turkey," he said blankly. "Why would we have it for dinner?"

"Sherloque, a turkey of this size will take, like, 3 hours to cook," Iris told him with a sigh. "We told everyone to arrive for lunch a half hour from now."

"Oh," Sherloque said. "Then I will just have to make some tea instead."

He moved to dump the turkey in the trash but Barry made a flying leap for it. "What're you doing!?" he cried, snatching the bird away and holding it like a baby to his chest. Nora made a disgusted face. "We can still eat this!"

Sherloque threw his hands up in the air. "One moment, you don't want the turkey. The next, you do! I will never understand." He let out a sigh and huffed into the living room.

Nora giggled. "You'd better put that in," she said, nodding at the turkey.

"Dinner it is," Iris sighed, disappointed, as Barry began to prep the bird for the oven. "Let's just hope Dad and Cecile show up with the cranberry sauce."

Joe and Cecile _did_ show up with the cranberry sauce... and the baby. Caitlin immediately claimed Jenna and tucked the little bundle of blankets into her arms. "You do not need to worry about her any more, Cecile," she reassured the new mom with a bright smile. "Please let me do the babysitting today."

"Thank you, Caitlin," Cecile said with an answering smile, putting her bag over the chair and leaning into Joe's side as he put his arm over her small shoulders. They walked into the kitchen, where Cecile tactfully took over the food preparation.

Barry, relieved of his kitchen duties, walked into the living room to sit with Sherloque.

That was about when Cisco arrived. "Sorry I'm late, guys!" he called, pushing open the door and setting a heap plastic shopping back on the counter.

"Cisco," Caitlin scolded, her arms still full of baby Jenna. "What did I tell you about using plastic shopping bags?"

Cisco grinned. "Just wait till you see what's inside, Snowy," he exclaimed, pulling out not two, not three, but _four_ full sized pies. "I was late because I decided to do some last minute shopping, only to find out that there aren't many pies on the shelves on the actually day of Thanksgiving."

"No shrap, Sherlock," Nora snorted.

"Sher _loque_!" Sherloque corrected from the corner. "And I don't see why you are blaming _me_ for the pie confusion."

Nora opened her mouth to explain and then shrugged, realizing it wasn't worth the effort.

"Anyway," Cisco said. "I got blueberry, apple, chocolate cream, and banana cream."

"Oh, that sounds good!" Ralph Dibney had just entered the room and was carrying none other than a box of donuts.

"Donuts, Ralph?" Iris asked incredulously. "For Thanksgiving lunch?"

Ralph shrugged. "Trust me, Iris, these are the best donuts around."

"I remember when you said that about chicken wings," Cisco said, eyes narrowed in an unpleasant memory.

Barry cringed. "We don't talk about that night," he muttered darkly.

Iris clapped her hands. "Alright, everyone," she said in a commanding tone. "I'm going to put out drinks, and then we can get this food on the table and start eating!"

" _Yes_ ," Cisco proclaimed, flopping over the couch. "I'm _starving_."

"Then you, Cisco, can go help Cecile heat up the stuffing," Iris said pointedly.

Cisco pouted but did as he was told. Caitlin hoisted Jenna onto one hip and stood up from the couch. "Alright, Iris, what can I do to help?"

"You can sit and relax," Iris told her with a smile. "You're on baby duty, girl. And besides, you already made like, half the meal."

Caitlin smiled and sat back down. "Okay..." she said easily. "You're the boss."

Barry walked over and wrapped his arms around Iris from behind, kissing her cheek. She gave him a look. "Don't think that acting all adorable is going to get you out of helping, mister," she teased. "You can get the drinks out. _At normal speed_. We saw what happened when you match breakables with super speed."

Nora winced. "Sorry..." she mumbled. "My bad."

Barry went, at normal speed, to the cupboard. He took out nine glasses and laid them on a side table before grabbing the couple alcoholic beverages that he had picked up and opening them.

"Serve me up that champagne, my friend!" Cisco cheered, poking his head out of the kitchen.

Barry was soon passing out glasses of wine and champagne (and the half-wasted soda for Nora), and the nine of them gathered around the table in a circle.

Barry lifted his glass. "I wanted to do a toast," he started.

Sherloque cut him off. "You do not need to say it, Mr. Flash," he said, his voice deep and proud. "I know you all want me to do the toast. You do not even have to ask."

Barry gave him a bewildered look and Nora hid a giggle behind her hand. Sherloque lifted his own glass. "I am... very blessed, to have come through that breach and be forced to stay here against my will," he began. "If I had not, I would not have met all of you lovely people. Barry Allen, the master of the speed. Nora, his heir. Miss Iris, the journalist and leader extraordinaire; and Cisco, with his technical genius. Doctor Caitlin Snow, who is a better doctor than any of us could dream to be. And, of course, Mr. Ralph Dibney, who amuses us all with his wit and stretchiness."

There was a long silence. Cisco shrugged. "I'll toast to that," he grinned. Nora clinked her glass against his, both of them snickering.

Barry still looked a little bewildered, and Iris took pity on him. " _To add on to that_ ," she added tactfully. "Here's to family, the Team, and even all the troubles on this Earth, as it brings us all together.'

"To family," Joe agreed.

"To family," Caitlin echoed.

"Cheers, everyone," Barry said, putting his arm around Iris and pulling her into his side.

"Now let's _eat_!" Cisco cried, sliding into his chair.

They began passing plates around. It was a couple minutes later that Cecile paused. "What happened to the turkey?" she asked quizzically, eyebrows scrunching. "I thought Sherloque was bringing it."

"Well, I did," Sherloque huffed. "But apparently a large bird takes a large time to cook, and so my uncooked turkey was rejected."

Iris rolled her eyes. "It's in the oven," she told Cecile. "We'll have it with dinner."

The food on the table slowly disappeared. With two speedsters and a hungry Cisco, Thanksgiving lunch didn't stand a chance. Cecile hopped out to feed Jenna for a couple minutes, and by the time she returned the pies were being laid out.

"Ooh, chocolate cream," she gushed, sitting down quickly. Caitlin eagerly took the baby back and starting cooing softly at her. "Dish me a slice of that, thank you very much."

Cisco's carefully hunted, store-bought pies were completely amazing. Everyone felt incredibly rotund by the time they were gone.

They moved to the couch area and turned on some football. Cisco fell asleep within five minutes and Barry passed out a couple of beers to those who wanted some.

"I'm going to steal your daughter," Caitlin murmured, Jenna fast asleep against her shoulder. She kissed the baby's forehead lightly. "I'm just going to steal her."

Cecile laughed. "You won't be so keen to have her when she wakes you up at 1:00 in the morning," she cautioned. "But if we need any babysitters, I will know who to call."

"You might have to fight me, though," Iris teased. She was sitting next to Caitlin on the couch (Nora had stolen her honorary spot sharing Barry's chair), and she reached over and tickled Jenna's cheek. "She _is_ my little sister."

"Hey, mine too!" Barry beamed. "I hadn't thought of that."

Nora let out a yawn and snuggled up to her dad's side, shutting her eyes. He put his arm around her and Iris watched them with a smile.

"Sherloque?" Cecile called softly into the kitchen. "Are you sure you're alright doing the dishes?"

He pocked his head out, a soft chunk of bubbles on his nose. "Yes, I am quite alright," he told her. "I do not understand why you sit there and watch the football. Tea and quiet contemplation would be much better suited for a Thanksgiving evening."

"If you wanna make tea, I'm down," Iris grinned.

Sherloque's eyes lit up. "Ah!" he cried. "And now we see why Miss. Iris is the leader of the Team Flash!"

He vanished back into the kitchen and soon the tea kettle was whistling. Oddly enough, they didn't receive their tea until nearly an hour later.

It _was_ good tea, though.

It didn't take long for most of the Team to fall asleep, stretched out over couches and warm and full of Thanksgiving lunch. Ralph was the last one up, besides Sherloque, sipping on his second beer and casually stretching his arm back to snatch more donut pieces.

The dishes were washed, Sherloque was waking everyone up with tea, and the sun was beginning to set.

Then the oven went off.

"Oh!" Iris said, sitting up. "Anyone want turkey?"

 **Author's Note: PHEW I FINISHED IT IN TIME!**

 **Well, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all have a GREAT Thanksgiving. I am thankful for all of YOU! You make me smile, give me people to talk to, and your reviews, pms, and love just make me so very happy! Thank you :) 3**


End file.
